


Indigo

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Community: avengerkink, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rough missions, Natasha doesn't want to think, she just wants to <i>feel</i>. Maria and Pepper always give her what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "mind and body", [Threesome Thursday](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=threesome+thursday&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&user_id=Salmon_Pink), and for [Avenger Kink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com), [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50180470#t50180470) "Pepper/Natasha/Maria, After a particularly difficult mission all Natasha wants to do is get out of her own head for a bit and to not make any decisions for awhile. Which is why the Widow's last order at the end of every mission is to present herself to Pepper Potts' bedroom. There, her lovers Pepper and Maria bathe her and then use their scary amounts of focus to fuck Natasha senseless. Afterwards they all fall asleep curled together in bed in a pool of warm afternoon sunlight".

Natasha’s wrapped in warm, fluffy towels, safe and secure. Skin still a little pink from the heat of the bathwater, not to mention her first orgasm of the night, with Maria’s arms wrapped around her from behind and Pepper angling the showerhead between Natasha’s legs.

She likes that first one to be quick, just to take the edge off, to shake off the tension in her body from whatever mission she’s just finished. Pepper long ago figured out Natasha’s appreciation for the impressive water pressure her showerhead can achieve. And Maria figured out that Natasha likes to be held through her climax, likes to be held _down_.

They take such good care of her.

Because they know how bad she _needs_ this. Needing to let go, to shrug her work off like a layer of dirty clothes. Out in the field, the Black Widow has to be deadly efficient, she has to watch her own back, she has to be a legend and a ghost.

But after her missions the Black Widow can rest, and Natasha Romanoff gets to report to Pepper Potts’ bedroom for a very particular style of debriefing.

“Which should I use tonight?” she hears Maria’s voice ask, but the question isn’t directed at Natasha. They don’t ask her to make decisions, not when they’ve got her like this, curled against Pepper’s side, quiet and sleepy and content, Pepper’s fingers gently towelling Natasha’s hair dry.

That’s the point of this. Natasha doesn’t _want_ to make decisions; she wants to be in the arms of the two people she trusts most to make them for her. Especially when they make them so _well_ , as Pepper answers, “The indigo one.”

Natasha _loves_ the indigo one.

She turns in time to catch Maria’s smile, small and wicked, as she produces the indigo dildo from the ornate box Pepper keeps under her bed. The dildo is _thick_ , the thickest one Pepper owns, and she watches hypnotised as Maria attaches the base of it to her harness, tightening straps and catches to hold everything in place.

With the sunlight from the window partially silhouetting her from behind, the dildo looks almost as black as the harness’ leather where it wraps around Maria’s hips and upper thighs. Dark against the golden colour of Maria’s skin, and Pepper kisses Natasha’s neck sweetly as Maria moves to the bed.

“I want you to straddle me,” Maria tells her, voice low, warm yet commanding. “I want you to take all of this for me.”

In the field, the Black Widow has a comment for every occasion, a comeback for every insult, a smirk for every order. But for Pepper and Maria, Natasha only has the speechless nod of her head and the needy look in her eyes.

They move together with practiced ease. Natasha shrugs off her towels, Pepper whisks them away. Maria settles against the headboard, and Natasha kneels over her thighs. Pepper sits behind her, hands at Natasha’s waist. They’re a well-oiled machine, Natasha following their quiet instructions, Pepper and Maria surrounding with their heat, their loving touches.

She pushes up on to her knees, and Maria rewards her with a thumb stroking down the lines of her labia, pushing up against where she’s already slick and ready. 

Pepper’s lips brush Natasha’s ear. “Take it _all_ ,” she whispers, and Natasha shivers for the things those words do to her, for the things these _women_ do to her.

She lowers herself slowly, but it still feels too fast. The dildo is so wide as it opens her up, but it’s the expression on Maria’s face that makes her tremble, makes her bite her bottom lip. Maria looks at Natasha like she’s incredible, like she’s _perfect_ , even though Maria knows everything she’s done. Maria looks at her like she _loves_ her, and Pepper talks to her the same way, words of encouragement and praise murmured against Natasha’s skin, Pepper’s bare breasts pressed to her back as she moves slow, slow, slow. 

She’s shaking in earnest by the time the dildo’s buried in her as far as it can go, so impossibly thick inside of her, cunt throbbing around the girth of it. Breathing heavy, hair hanging in her face, fresh sweat prickling at her skin.

“You look so beautiful,” Pepper tells her. “You’ve done so well.” Hands sliding up and down Natasha’s back, and she can’t see Pepper’s face like this, but she doesn’t miss the look that passes over her shoulder between Pepper and Maria, feels the _spark_ from it rippling through her body. “Now we want to see you _fuck_ yourself for us.”

Natasha gasps, throaty noise escaping her as she clenches up _hard_ around the dildo. 

She starts slow again, pushing up just a little, hips moving in shallow thrusts and circles. The dildo drags along her insides, every push of it opening her up a little more. Maria touches her through it, palms Natasha’s breasts, pinches at her nipples. Twists them just a little _mean_ , and it makes Natasha buck, makes her sink back down on the dildo faster than she means to, makes her cry out for how _amazing_ it feels. 

After that, she tries to fuck herself harder, tries to speed herself up. She can feel herself drifting away on the sensation, mind emptying of anything but physical feeling and the sound of Maria and Pepper’s voices as they praise her. She’ll never be able to get it as fast as she wants, though, not with the indigo dildo. Not in the way she can with the other ones, the smaller and thinner ones. But being speared open by it is its own pleasure, and Natasha grows dizzy on it, the body she’s so used to relying on in battle listing to the side, losing her balance and her rhythm as she grows closer to release.

Pepper’s hands are there to steady her, though, and she can feel Pepper support her, help her push up higher, drop down faster, fuck herself more thoroughly as Maria’s fingernails scratch marks into her hips.

They’re all that matters, Maria and Pepper, they’re all she needs, and Natasha doesn’t know if it’s both their names on her tongue when she comes or just an incoherent moan, but they stroke her hair, kiss her shoulders and her cheeks through the intensity of it.

They manhandle her down from her knees, sprawl her on her back across the mattress. Maria stays between her legs, and the dildo slides within her until only the head remains inside, but it never slips free of Natasha’s cunt. She can feel herself tightening around it with every aftershock of climax that steals through her body.

“So good,” Maria says, looking affectionate as she brushes hair from Natasha’s face. “You did so good. I’m going to fuck you now - all you have to do is lie there and show me how much you _love_ it.”

Natasha arches her back and whimpers as Maria thrusts forward and the dildo slides all the way back inside. 

She’s looser now, muscles warm and relaxed and free of tension, so wet that it’s easy for Maria to fuck in and in. That haze is still there, like a fog over her mind, and Natasha _relishes_ it, revels in responsibilities and angry memories slipping away. Maria’s right, none of that matters, all Natasha needs to be is the creature under their hands, the person in their bed, naked and vulnerable and _free_.

Maria’s hips move, solid and constant, and Pepper kneels over her, knees pushing down into the mattress either side of Natasha’s head. Her pussy flushed and red, and Natasha can’t help the way her natural instinct is to crane her head up, lick at Pepper with a hungry gasp. She only gets the briefest taste of Pepper’s sex, though, because Pepper’s pushing higher, moving away from her. Natasha tries to follow, tries to push up on her elbows, but Maria’s fucking her too steady and relentless, and Natasha’s too boneless to do anything but collapse back against the bed.

She tries to reach up instead, wants her hands on Pepper, wants to push her fingers into that slick heat, but Maria grabs her wrist, pins it to the bed. Pepper laughs quietly at Natasha’s whine.

This is about _her_ , Natasha knows that. It’s about them taking her apart, leaving her senseless and mindless, blissed out on their attention. She’s not allowed to touch them, not on these visits; that will come later when she feels more herself, when they’ve fucked the mission right out of her and left her feeling like a real person again.

She still _aches_ with a need to get her hands on them, but she’ll do as they ask, always.

Pepper shuffles back a little, until she’s kneeling behind Natasha’s head instead. Leaning forward, hands wrapping around the back of Natasha’s thighs. The Extremis isn’t in her system anymore, but its after-effects mean she’s still got enough strength left in her to easily pull Natasha’s legs up, to manipulate her so casually. Spreading Natasha _wide_ , backs of her thighs pulled to her chest, her own knees framing her jaw. Holding her like that, _exposed_ , and it means Maria can fuck her even deeper at this new angle, fuck her even harder.

Natasha screams when she comes, and it feels like her entire being, her entire _soul_ is in the sound.

She disappears into herself then, but in the way that she always needs. They clean her up carefully and with love, and curl around her. Pinning Natasha tight between them, their arms draped over her hip so they can reach for each other. Natasha wishes she had the strength to join in as they finger each other to completion, Maria’s panting breath tickling her hair, Pepper’s lips brushing her mouth. But Natasha’s swimming on relief and pleasure and their company. Taken outside of herself, mind and body, heated up inside and out by the heat of their skin and the afternoon sunlight streaming in through the window.

Before she had this, Natasha could never brush off the effects of a mission, even though people seemed to assume she found it easy as breathing. They never saw through her masks, never saw the way the tension and the stress followed her. 

Natasha’s _good_ at wearing masks.

But Maria and Pepper didn’t just see through her and notice the struggle behind her eyes. They found a way to _help_ her, to ease the burden, to allow her to surrender herself but never be in danger. The Black Widow is good at surviving, but without what they give her she wouldn’t really be _living_.

It’s a reset on her mind, a reset on her nerves. Because when they take her apart, they’re always there to put her back together again after.

Natasha burrows closer to them and feels their arms tighten around her in response. They have her; they always do.


End file.
